sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Waits
Name: Shawn Waits Gender: Male Age: 21 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Booze, Gambling, Piano, Strippers, Jail-Bait, and Cigarettes. Appearance: '''Shawn stands in a slightly slouching fashion and has a very lithe body mass with little fat to him but with no protruding muscles as well. His facial features are at first glance very bland and normal looking, however after looking at him for long periods of time you can see that his eyes have a very heavy look to them as if he wished he was asleep, his expressions are stern, serious, and yet somehow very cynical in appearance. He has nothing that distinguishes his look from anybody else, such as facial hair, scars, or tattoos. His skin tone is neither to dark or to light, it's a very clear balance of the two. His hair is perhaps the only thing shocking about him as it's an almost bright red. Despite that, his favorite garb is much more subtle. A gray, cotton suit jacket, warm and comfortable on his shoulders, covers a simple, black button up. Complimented by an unadorned white tie and grey pants over black shoes. '''Biography: Shawn defies any pretense of character or personality that can be considered ‘righteous’ or even ‘decent’. A man who lives only by his truest and most immoral passions, he indulges in every vice the world may conjure. Squandering his earnings on booze, women, and more booze, he dares not sully his life by not living it to the fullest, or adhering to societal norm. Indeed, he is a man who could care less about the starving children in whatever impoverished country; he’d rather be spending his time getting loaded or screwing around, though preferably both at the same time (a winning combination on any day of the week). Aside from that, Shawn is also a masterful gambler. And by masterful, I mean extravagant. And by extravagant I mean wasteful. And by wasteful I mean that he’s really horrible at it. Regardless, on a lucky day, Shawn makes great use of his illegitimate winnings and makes no secret of it. Throwing his money at every indulgence imaginable, he is a man known throughout the city for his insatiable appetite and indomitable spirit. Free and young, he desires nothing else in life but to satisfy his most primal needs. Like his nature may attest, he doesn’t take very many things to heart. Always liable to laugh off an insult and down another shot, Shawn is the epitome of a good time with his sultry wit and inappropriate comments. Lighthearted and forever relieved of moral obligations, he is a man known to bring out the best of people through the worst. Alcohol, sex, and a foul mouth are his tools, and he wields them with brutal precision. Rather reckless as well, Shawn is not one to back away from a challenge and it has gotten him into a fair few scuffles in his time. A masterful musician, he finds himself making his money as a piano player at a local non-all age's bar, having failed almost every grade of highschool several times (Having spent seven years in Southridge), he is regarded by many to be a lost cause and many are surprised to see the Shawn is actually graduating this year: Probably because he's already a well known Piano player, known for the drunken swagger he carries into his recordings. In school Shawn is merely a presence, usually just being there and hardly ever doing the right amount of work. When told that he had to graduate this year or he would be ineligible for a highschool diploma he did the necessary work and that's all. Perhaps this is because of his strained relationship with his parents, raised by a single mother who was more focused on having her own good time than raising him he has found it strained to put any effort in anything. He's been living with his best friend Patty since he was eighteen (she's currently working at a law firm as a secrertary and is well taken care of enough) since he was eighteen, but his house is known as a haven for other disenchanted youth: music is always playing, a floor is always available for sleeping, and Shawn is always available to not give a shit. Advantages: Street-Smart, Clever, Witty, and a decent fighter, Shawn has all the necessities of someone having the potential to take the game if he gets lucky enough. Disadvantages: His chemical dependencies are numerous and his risk gauging ability is non-existent, really, he's the type of guy who'd rush a man with a shotgun just to test his luck. Designated Number: Male Student No. 101 --- Designated Weapon: '''Scythe '''Conclusion: '''Hmm... an alcoholic, gambling-addicted piano player, eh? California kids sure are strange. Something tells me that like many others in the past, B101's "wit" is code for having a smart mouth and probably going to get him in a world of trouble. If it weren't for all his dependencies, he might have a fighting chance, but all those withdrawals he's gonna be going through probably aren't gonna do him any favors in the long run. My guess? He'll be the fool that tries to take on some gun-toting psychopath with his scythe and he'll get a quick bullet to the head. ''The above biography is as written by Bukowski. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Kills: None Killed By: Steve Digaetano Collected Weapons: Scythe (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Shawn first appeared, drunk off his ass, at the Field of Flowers, where he quickly encountered Steve Digaetano, Viki Valentine, and Dorian Sanders, who he proceeded to heckle until Steve and Dorian pointed a gun at him. This only served to encourage Shawn, though, causing him to lunge at Steve, at which point Dorian dropped his gun and attacked him with a butcher's knife. Shawn, however, managed to dodge the attack and steal Dorian's gun, but his advantage was soon cut short when he was shot in the face by Steve, the bullet cutting through his cheeks, causing him to drop to the ground, emptying the gun straight upwards. As Shawn lie on the ground, writhing in agony (and vomiting for good measure,) Stephanie Evans arrived on the scene, and Dorian tried to convince the others to join him in his plan to escape from the island. Eventually, Shawn managed to get right back up and lunge once again at Steve, where he was once again shot by Steve, this time right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: It's scary how well I can predict these things sometimes. Well, maybe it wasn't a psychopath that did him in, and he had to be shot twice to be taken down, but still. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shawn, in chronological order. V3: *Slow Chemical Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shawn Waits. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students